


Лёгкие цветы

by MonkeyNeedsAHug



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyNeedsAHug/pseuds/MonkeyNeedsAHug
Summary: Зарисовка о болезни Ханахаки в мире Ганнибала.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 12





	Лёгкие цветы

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моему любимому Доктору Л.

Впервые Ганнибал почувствовал укол в области легких после знакомства с профайлером, который толком даже не посмотрел ему в глаза. Вернувшись домой, доктор долго рассматривал свою грудь в зеркале, слегка нахмурившись. Надеясь на то, что его внезапное очарование нервным агентом и боль, постепенно ставшая привычной, являлись неудачным совпадением, Ганнибал решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии общения с новым знакомым. Их встречи стали регулярными, и доктор Лектер больше не мог игнорировать резь в легких. Время от времени боль становилась невыносимой и заставляла мужчину лежать в его роскошной постели до утра, не смыкая глаз.

Первый цветок доктор обнаружил в своей мраморной раковине после приступа лающего кашля, который, казалось, разорвал его легкие в клочья. Промыв измятый бутон под водой, мужчина рассмотрел его поближе. Глубоко вздохнув, он сжал растение во вспотевшей ладони. Желая подтвердить догадку, доктор Лектер прошел в библиотеку, где нашел ботаническую энциклопедию, когда-то подаренную ему благодарным пациентом. Ознакомившись с указателем, Ганнибал открыл книгу на нужной странице. Под красочной иллюстрацией крупными буквами было выведено “Антирринум” – цветы, широко известные как собачки. Вера в совпадение тут же испарилась.

Перспектива предоставить собственные легкие в качестве клумбы для длинных колосьев с разноцветными цветами вовсе не казалась Ганнибалу привлекательной. Каждое утро его начиналось с надрывного кашля, который оставлял после себя несколько соцветий ярких бутонов. Мужчина постоянно ощущал душащие стебли в горле. Скрывать недуг от окружающих становилось все труднее. Виновник его болезни же по-прежнему оставался достойным симпатии, будучи предательски великолепным в своем деле. Ганнибал все так же ждал его каждый вечер, ежедневно терпеливо дожидаясь последнего сеанса, а после, заходился затяжным кашлем, выбрасывающим в свет окровавленные цветы.

***

Прошли месяцы, Ганнибал задумал нечто, что могло дать ему шанс на выживание. Обман, инсценировка, предательство. Эти действия по отношению к предмету воздыхания наверняка разуверили бы его организм в том, что ему не чужда любовь к другому человеку. Однако, план провалился, лишь усугубив положение доктора Лектера, добавив к выматывающим симптомам всепоглощающую тоску. Желая избавиться хотя бы от нее, Ганнибал привел в действие новый замысел, избавив своего бывшего пациента от оков и подозрения. Впрочем теперь, надеяться на то, что цветы перестанут прорастать в его легких будучи сожжёнными ответным чувством, доктору не приходилось.

Понимая, что время скоро иссякнет и, что в ближайшем будущем из его груди вырвется последнее соцветие, Ганнибал решил прибегнуть к крайнему средству. Лишь только эта мысль улеглась в его разуме, и он принял окончательное решение ее исполнить, доктор упал на колени и изверг из себя целый колос, увенчанный оранжевыми цветами. Недопустимо было потратить на задумку больше нескольких дней. Медлить было нельзя.

***

Собаки спали в своих кроватях, расположенных на полу у камина. Сытые, они не проснулись бы даже услышав громкий звук. В потертом кресле у журнального столика сидел доктор в прозрачном пластиковом комбинезоне, надетом поверх безупречного костюма-тройки. У его ног в бордовой луже лежало тело молодого мужчины. Его голубые глаза смотрели вверх, и чуть приоткрытый рот придавал лицу удивленное выражение. Длинная рана, пересекавшая живот мертвеца, была нанесена ножом для линолеума, рукоять которого сейчас сжимал незваный гость.

Торопиться было некуда, сегодняшний последний сеанс был отменен. Доктор Лектер опустился на колени перед телом и принялся за работу. Ему казалось честным отобрать у покойника то, что тот чуть не отнял у него. Аккуратно положив вырезанные легкие в стерильный пакет, Ганнибал усадил мертвеца в кресло и вложил в каждую из его ладоней по половинке сердца, принадлежавшего предыдущей жертве. Окинув созданную картину удовлетворенным взглядом, потрошитель поспешил покинуть дом, больше не имевший хозяина.

Вернувшись в собственный дом, доктор Лектер безотлагательно начал приготовления к позднему ужину. Выбрав подходящий нож, он провел им по свежим легким. Раскрыв надрез, мужчина замер. Под его рукой виднелись ярко-зеленые саблевидные листья. Расширив сечение пальцами, доктор ощутил дурманяще-сладкий запах. От ударившего в нос аромата глаза мужчины заслезились. Из рассеченного легкого на него глядели белые нарциссы.


End file.
